


【AU】Merry Christmas 05

by Kathleen_719



Series: Merry Christmas [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719





	【AU】Merry Christmas 05

　05  
　公寓灯光调到最暗但又不至于漆黑一片，两截玻璃窗中的上阙打开，11月已有寒意的夜风灌进来，坐在羊毛地毯上的男子浑然不觉寒冷，即便他衣着单薄。  
　空空如也的红酒瓶横七竖八躺在桌子上或地毯上，一向讲究的律师大人甚至没用杯子。  
　窗外的天际微微泛白，他就这么坐了一整夜，直至凌晨。  
　Loki吸一口烟，缓缓吐出薄荷味的烟圈。地上的水晶烟灰缸已经装满。  
　已经有很久，黑发男子不曾抽烟抽得这样凶。如果能找到weed，他可能就不会抽烟了。Loki不碰这玩意已多年，以致到了现在想抽一时半会也找不到货源。  
　Frigga的信在脚尖前。  
　黑发男子看着折叠好的信，露出痛苦的表情。他恨Thor，恨这个男人知道自己的软肋，又利用自己对母亲的爱来让他犹豫。  
　  
　“My dearest boy（我最亲爱的儿子）……”Frigga在信开头所用的称呼差点击溃Loki这六年里建立起的心理防线。  
　“虽然知道自己可能没资格再称呼你为my boy，但无论我下笔多少遍，这个词依然固执地跑出来，以至于废纸桶都快被信笺塞满。  
　于是，我便不再反抗，而是遵从自己内心所想。  
　Loki，我多想再一次当面喊你一声my boy。即便你不再称呼我为母亲，但在我心中，你依然是我的儿子，只是长大了，离家闯荡，不再守在我身旁而已。”  
　Frigga的信温柔谦和，读着信Loki都能在脑海中想象母亲伏案书写的模样，她眼中可曾含泪如我现在一般？  
　“Thor告诉我，你在美国过得很好。有懂你的朋友，有可恣发展的事业，脸上重新有笑容。  
　诸神在上，Loki你不知道我闻知此事时有多欣慰。  
　至今我还因为无法弥补Asgard带给你的伤害而自责不已。午夜梦回时我会自责，要是早点告诉你真相，事情会不会不一样？可是Loki我怕，我是那么的爱你，要是你知道真相后选择离开怎么办？请原谅一个母亲的怯懦。”  
　Loki埋首曲起的膝盖中，只有这个姿势才能给予他安全感。眼泪早已打湿裤子，为什么心还未痛到麻木？他竟然让挚爱的母亲写出如此凄凉的家书！可是，他该如何回答Frigga提出的圣诞节回家请求？  
　在Asgard的过去就像黑洞，即便有光也被尽数吞噬。  
　他在那个地方尝到过嫉妒、心碎与背叛，自己又创造出新的背叛与伤害。Loki曾以为自己可以对伤害所爱之人毫不在乎。但事实却是，伤害所爱之人，比伤害自己更痛苦。  
　Frigga心碎的表情，Thor愤怒痛苦的眼神看在Loki眼里都像酷刑一般刺痛他的心。用让所爱的人痛苦的办法反过来让自己痛苦，然后又用weed来麻醉继续沉沦，可能Loki的自我判断是正确的——他就是个疯子。  
　最后，可能大家都累了。Odin签了法律文件，让养子带着属于Jothuheim的资产离开了Asgard。这最后的离别，也是最大的一次背叛，对Thor的背叛，尽管哥哥不知道。  
　过去六年里，Loki都不敢回想关于离别的一切。  
　而今晚，封印的记忆快要越过警戒线，从黑暗中爬出来再次折磨他。  
　  
　脑袋昏昏沉沉间听到急速的拍门声。  
　“滚开。”  
　脆弱的男人低声喊了一句。门外的人当然不可能听到，拍门声又持续了几下便安静下去。律师大人以为事情解决了，不料再次传来的却是电子锁开门声。他一骨碌爬起来，也不顾脸上是否还有泪痕，怒气冲冲地过去看看谁这么大胆，他一定要控告对方……  
　突然一个站定。  
　让自己失常的罪魁祸首竟然和公寓门卫一起打开了自己家的门？这什么情况？  
　Loki住的是高级公寓，最注重隐私，门卫亦训练有素，知道怎么打发不速之客，那现在为什么会为Thor·Odinson开门？！  
　“Mr. Laufeyson你没事就太好了。”门卫很懂规矩地移开目光没有盯着Loki的脸看，“我们发现你公寓内的警报响了，而你的联络人也接到信息，所以我们赶紧上来查看你的安全。”  
　警报？联络人？  
　Loki只迷惑了三秒钟便知道肯定是Thor的把戏，只是不知道这该死的男人如何把联络人偷龙转凤，怕且是Vision帮忙的？  
　Thor一眼便知道公寓主人状态非常差，于是赶紧把门卫打发走——其实也不难，他身上的贵族气质很容易便让旁人俯首听命。  
　其实Mr. Odinson坐在自己停泊于Mr. Laufeyson公寓对面的汽车上看着那扇透出微弱灯光的窗户看了一整晚，也抽了一晚上的烟。他送Loki回家时便察觉到不对劲，好像自己在对方精心的伪装上插了一刀，有些真实的伤痕就要裸露出来。  
　Thor担心Loki，所以打算等弟弟入睡后才驾车离去。但是很明显，到了凌晨某人依然未入睡。  
　以前Loki不能熬夜，最多12点便要去睡。好吧，可能分别之后他的作息时间改变了，不过Thor直觉判断，楼上的人不睡是状态不对。他隐隐担心起来，怕对方会做出什么自我伤害的事情。  
　于是，耍了个小计谋，使得公寓门卫为他开了门。  
　  
　当大门关上的一瞬间，一个玻璃杯横飞过来，碰到Thor身后的墙壁后碎片纷飞；接着便是水晶花瓶，精致的瓷器装饰，反正Loki手边碰到什么便都狠狠向Thor砸过去。  
　金发男人一边闪避袭击一边靠近袭击者。他弟弟红着眼眶，碧绿的眼眸里是无遮拦的痛苦、狂躁与阴郁，脸上泪痕未干。有好久，Thor都未曾见过这样矛盾痛苦的Loki，熟悉的心痛再次涌上心头。  
　我今晚都干了些什么？Thor不禁问自己。他以为从资料中得来的及亲眼看过的情况来判断，Loki真的挺过去，放下了那段不愉快的过往。  
　但现在，他怀疑了。  
　最终，Thor抓住了Loki还要扔东西的手。  
　“放开我！”Loki低吼，声音沙哑，带着歇斯底里的情绪，“我恨你！Thor·Odinson，我恨你！”眼泪又止不住涌出来。该死！我在他面前哭个什么鬼！  
　“我知道。Loki你冷静下来。”金发男子低沉的声音也透出被话语刺伤的痛。原来不仅对方，连自己都尚且未痊愈。  
　Thor把Loki抱在怀内，一手紧紧地揽着他的腰，另一只手去摸他脖子连肩膀的地方。又重复一句：  
　“我知道。”  
　已经有好久，他们不曾贴得这么近。近得能听见呼吸声心跳声，近得Loki能闻到Thor身上的香味，萦绕在皮肤中的烟草味道。这味道熟悉得让他心碎。Thor的味道，他最阴暗欲望的蛊惑者……大脑中极力压下的那些片段，那个他诱惑哥哥一起堕落背德旋涡的晚上又要涌上来。  
　Loki慌了。他必须推开这个男人。可是越挣扎越挣脱不开。  
　“……嗯。”  
　蓦地Thor痛哼一声，放开了Loki。后者手中还拿着刀尖染有血迹的红酒开瓶器。黑发男子愣了，随即反应过来，自己在无意识中拿小刀捅了哥哥。他扔下小刀，想伸手去看Thor的伤势严重否，但另一个声音在脑内禁止他表现出关心。  
　“去医院！我们去医院！不，我要打电话……不对，不， oh Fuck, Fuck！”无所适从的Loki突然高声咒骂起来。  
　“闭嘴！”  
　按着伤口的Thor沉声喝了一句，却不是因为生气，而是知道弟弟这状态只能自己拿主意。果不其然，暴躁不安的律师大人安静下来。  
　“你家里难道没有药箱吗？去拿过来。”  
　  
　幸好隔着厚西装外套刺得不深，大概就划伤真皮层，做简单的包扎便好。  
　Loki沉默地协助Thor处理好伤口，又看着哥哥穿好衬衫。  
　“你看，还没回去，我们又互相伤害了。”  
　“Loki……”  
　碧绿幽深的眼睛中是疯狂褪去后的疲惫，旋即一股新的怒火又燃烧起来。  
　“你为什么非得来打扰我的生活！”  
　“我说了，我们的父亲……”  
　“你的父亲！！”  
　“好，我的父亲。”Thor不打算在称谓上纠缠，“父亲病得很严重，他说想念你，想见你，问我你在哪里；我这个做儿子的能怎么样？”  
　“告诉他我死了！”Loki怒道。  
　“那是个谎言！”  
　“呵，他一生中听的谎言还少吗？多一个又如何？况且，我早就退出你们的生命了！”  
　“我不想你退出我的生命！”  
　Thor也提高了声音，把心底里翻来覆去想过很多遍的话吼了回去。Loki再次沉默，他跌坐在地上双手抱头，疲惫不堪。  
　“Brother, we are not the same（哥哥，我们不一样的）。”Loki拼命压抑的哭腔却怎么也逃不过Thor的耳朵。  
　“我一直是家里的异类。这点从外表就……”  
　“我知道。这就是我为什么想去偷Blue Eye送给你。”  
　Loki惊讶地抬头，只见Thor苦笑着摇了摇头，真挚地回望自己。  
　“这样，你也拥有蓝眼睛了。”  
　痛苦忧伤中似乎有一丝甜渗出，但是否足以抚慰伤痕累累的心呢？  
　  
　沉默。  
　不知过了几许，律师大人才安静地吐出在Thor听来还是有希望的说话：  
　“让我想一想，好吗？”  
　“Brother, you need some rest（弟弟，你需要休息）。”他懂得见好就收。  
　“Yeah……”  
　Loki真的觉得累了，非常累。多得今天是周末，他不必去上班。整个脑袋都昏昏沉沉起来，不想思考，只能按照哥哥的指令去洗澡。  
　从浴室出来后发现，金发男人细心地帮自己关上窗拉上厚重不透光窗帘，又设定了安眠模式。人却已经离开了。  
　Loki躺床上用被子严实裹紧自己。  
　  
　TBC  
　


End file.
